


The Finest Corellian Whiskey

by fandomlander



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Drunk!Hux, Embarrassment, Hux POV, M/M, Needy!Hux, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: Crack fic in which Hux is drunk and needy.Ren tries to withstand the advances of the General, not wanting to take advantage of his drunk state.But this is very difficult. And Hux is not making it easy.





	The Finest Corellian Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something very cracky involving a drunk Hux because I'm sick at home, bored, and couldn't write anything serious, lol!  
> Enjoy!

Hux knew he was way too drunk when he watched none other then Kylo Ren walk into the bar and found his eyes glued to the man. Traveling across his body, willing away all those layers of black and picturing what lay beneath.  
That didn’t stop Hux from gulping down another glass of fine Corellian whiskey. The liquor burning deliciously in his throat.

“Ren!” he called out loudly from where he was sitting, sagging a bit on the bar stool.

The masked man looked at him.  
Hux knew what was hidden beneath it, had seen it once or twice when they had both stood before Snoke. He still didn’t know why Ren chose to wear the ridiculous bucket, seeing as he clearly had no need for it.

Hux smelled Ren, before he felt him. Appearing beside him at the bar and taking the stool next to him, their shoulders touching. Musk and metallic. Probably blood. A scent Hux was accustomed to after all their close-pressed bickering.

“Why are you here Ren? In this bar at this time? On this planet?” Hux drawled, ordering the bartender to refill his glass with a wave of his hand.

The slits of the mask were turned to him. “I have a right to go where I please, General. It’s my shore leave too.”

“How convenient then, that you chose the exact same planet as me. And even the exact same bar at that!”  
The bartender filled his glass with two fingers of whiskey, and Hux immediately grabbed it, looking into the slits of the mask as he sipped from it.

“By accident, I assure you. Co-commanding the _Finalizer_ is enough interaction for me, I don’t desire to spend my shore leave in your company as well.”

Hux scoffed. “Lies. I know you want me. I’ve seen - _felt_ \- your stare.”

Ren remained silent, watched as Hux drank the rest of his glass empty.  
Then he spoke. “You’re drunk, General.”

“Well. What else is the point of shore leave. Besides getting fucked, obviously.”

His glass was refilled and he brought it too his lips.  
A leather clad hand halted him, pressing softly against his wrist and stopping him from doing anything more then holding the cold glass to his lips.

He could smell the liquor, so close. The leather against his wrist oddly warm. He pictured the hand, sliding elsewhere. Undressing him and exploring every inch of his body. The leather warm against his skin. He wondered how it would feel, if Ren jerked him of whilst wearing the leather cloves. And how the gloves would look, stained with his come.

Ren leaned in. “It seems the whiskey had managed to slide that stick out of your uptight ass, General. I’ve never seen you behave so disgracefully before. Whatever would your men think of you if they saw you behave like this?”

“My men aren't here, are they?” Hux hiccuped, staring at the leather clad hand that was still holding onto to his wrist.

“You should go to bed, General,” Ren said, "before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

“Are you my caretaker now, Ren? Don’t make me laugh! You don’t care about me.”

“I care about the First Order. You are still dressed in uniform, General. You reflect the Order. I expected more of you.”

Hux couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped him, coming out as a hiccup. “Oh, is the big black monster disappointed in me? I couldn’t care less, Ren. Now, release my hand!”

“No.”

Hux glared at the mask. Then lapped at the whiskey with his tongue, like a dog. Not above degrading himself to get what he wanted. “Did you think I was going to let this go to waste, Ren? It is the finest Corellian whiskey, I’ll have you know!” And what he wanted was to taste the whiskey. And Ren, possibly. But he’d need more whiskey before he could think about that. Or perhaps he had just drunk the right amount, because his mind was surely going there. Imagining all the filthy things he could do with Ren.

His wrist was released so suddenly that he spilled the rest of the whiskey on his uniform jacket.

Hux recoiled, the cold liquid seeping though the fabric.  
Then he felt that familiar press against his head, that told him Ren was peaking at his thought.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, licking the spilled whiskey from his own hand.

“Finding out which room in this dank place is yours,” Ren replied.

“You could have just asked! I don’t like you inside of my head, Ren.”

“In your state, I wasn’t sure you’d even remember your room number.”

“Room 351!”

“It’s 315…”

Hux shot a glare at Ren. “Shut up.”

“Get up. I’m taking you back to your room, General.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Ren!”

“Always so difficult, aren’t you. But there is no Supreme Leader here to protect you, Hux.”

Hux yelped as he felt the force surround him and lift him to his feet. It tinkles at his skin and felt warm. Hux wondered how the force would feel around his cock.

“Up,” Ren repeated, “time for bed, General.”

“Don’t talk to me as if I was a child!”

“Then don’t act like one.”

“That’s rich, coming from you! Go throw another tantrum, why don’t you! Destroy that which other people work hard for! Now unhand me! This is my shore leave and I’ll kriffing do as I please!”

“You are making a fool of yourself, General. Stop you struggles, they’ll amount to nothing.”

Hux didn’t relent, struggling all the way to the turbolift. The force, meanwhile, surrounding him and making him move against his will. It tickled against his skin, the force, and Hux found it oddly arousing.  
He watched as Ren pushed the button of the lift and it opened, allowing them entrance.  
Ren pushed the ‘3’ which would send them to the third floor.

Once inside the turbolift, Hux felt the force release him. So suddenly that his wobbling legs send him crashing against Ren, his hands pressing against the hard chest of Ren.

All the thoughts of why he didn’t want to be there replaced by the one reason that he did. Ren.  
He was holding on to him, looking up into the slits of the mask. His face so close to the cold metal of the mask that he could see his own reflection in it.

“Stars,” Hux exclaimed, having no qualms in letting his hands roam over Ren’s chest and feeling how hard it was even under all those layers, “you feel muscular. Absolutely shredded.”

The force pushed him upright again, away from Ren.

“Well, are you?” Hux asked, his eyes on Ren’s chest.

“Am I what?”

“Shredded.”

No answer came. Then the doors of the lift opened and Ren walked out.  
Hux followed.

They stopped in front of room 315, which was at the end of the long hall.

“You must be. I know how much you work-out in the training rooms.”

“General, your room key.”

“My what?”

A sound came from the static vocoder of Ren’s mask that Hux couldn’t quite place. Annoyance, perhaps?  
Then Ren leaned forward, a hand slipping into the pocket of his trousers.  
Hux felt himself flush, his ears burning as Ren felt around in his pocket.

Then Ren stepped back, metal key card held in his hand.  
He slipped it inside of the security panel next to the door and the door chimed open for them with a quick swish.

“Goodnight, General,” Ren said, already turning away.

“Wait!” Hux said quick, grabbing onto Ren’s sleeve, “come inside.”

“Why?” Ren questioned.

“Why not,” Hux said. He was thinking of a better reason but then Ren walked passed him, stepping inside of the room.  
Which was good because he didn’t think that his alcohol muddled mind could have thought of a better reason. Except that he needed Ren naked in his bed. But he was not about to say that out loud.

“I need you naked and in my bed,” Hux said, as the door swished close behind them.

A sound resembling a laugh came out in static, distorted by the vocoder.

“And take of that kriffing bucket!”

Hux was surprised to see Ren obey. Felt his mouth drop open as the leather clad hands of Ren traveled up to the latches of the metal bucket and unhinged them. Slowly, Ren took the mask of, shaking his head so his hair fell nicely, framing his face.

Ren took two steps forward and Hux took one back. Pressed against the wall of the small room.

“I never pictured you a slut, General. And yet it seems that a meager amount of alcohol is enough to turn you into one.”

“Hmm,” Hux said, distracted by the closeness of Ren. “Why aren’t you naked yet.”

“You’re drunk. You’ll regret this come morning and I won’t take advantage of you.”

“You won’t be taking advantage of me,” Hux said, stepping forward and pressing himself up against Ren. Grinding himself against Ren’s leg until he could feel his cock harden. He leaned closer, pressing the hair away from Ren’s large ear so that he could whisper in it. “I’m taking advantage of you. I need you to fuck me Ren.”

Ren groaned, rocking back against him. Hux smiled and bit softly at Ren’s earlobe, tugging at it before he released it.

Then he moved closer to Ren's lips, breathing against them. "You're hard."

"You make it difficult not to be."

Hux pressed his lips against Ren. Grinding against him, licking against his lower lip until Ren opened his mouth. Then Hux licked inside, eliciting a deep groan from Ren.  
They kissed whilst grinding their bodies against each other. Then Hux broke the kiss, needing air and needing more from Ren.

Hux looked down, at the large bulge in Ren’s pants. “Your cock seems monstrous. Good, I like a challenge. Take your pants off.”

“Kriff, such language coming from you, General.”

Hux was barely hearing anything Ren said, distracted by the huge bulge. He reached out and made Ren moan when he pressed his palm against it, getting a good feel. Rubbing it. Feeling it harden further under his hand.

“I’ll suck it,” Hux said, moving back so he could look Ren in the eyes, “you can fuck my face. Anything.”

Ren looked at him, eyes wide. His pupils were blown and Hux could see the lust in those eyes. “You’re drunk. I can’t.”

“Please…” Hux whined. His cock was straining painfully in his pants. He needed to get fucked, and he needed Ren.

His fumbling hands unclasped the buckle of Ren’s pants but before he could do much more, he felt the force stop him.

“Hux, you are making this difficult for me…” Ren said, “you have to stop. You’ll regret this!”

“No, I won’t! I have wanted this for so long and your cock is so big, Ren! I need it in my ass right now!”

The force that was holding him was tinkling his skin and making him too hot.

Ren stepped closer. “If you still want this when sober, come meet me in the bar tomorrow,” Ren said, lips pulling up in a grin, “I’ll fuck you with my big cock, then.”

The force released Hux, and he moaned at the loss of it, sagging down on his knees.

“Why wait until tomorrow? I’m already on my knees, I can suck your cock right now,” Hux slurred, pressing his mouth against the clothed groin of Ren, “nhn, let me suck it. So big, I need it. Let me make it wet so you can fuck me.”

“Kriff, Hux,” Ren groaned, then buckled up his pants and stepped away, “you're not making this easy.... But I can't, not like this. Tomorrow. Sober. If you’ll remember anything of this… ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudo's are always much loved! <3


End file.
